As a network scale expands and traffic increases, network security control and bandwidth allocation become important content of network management. By filtering data packets, an unauthorized user can be effectively prevented from accessing a network, and traffic can also be controlled, to save network resources.
An access control list (ACL) is an instruction list set on a border router and a switch interface and is used to control a data packet that is input or output through a port on which the ACL is used. When receiving a data packet, a device analyzes a specific field of the data packet according to ACL information used on the port, and allows or forbids, by using the ACL information, the corresponding data packet to pass, so as to control network traffic.
Currently, ACLs on border routers are manually and statically configured one by one according to an actual requirement. In the prior art, there is no implementation solution to collecting and managing ACLs statically configured on border routers.